The Undesirables
by Kyhryk
Summary: Follow a Starfleet Special Missions Team as they hunt down Cardassian insurgents during Post-Dominion War days.  Unsure of where rating will end up so labeling K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Orion Syndicate Trade Station**

**Orion/Federation Border**

**March 2376**

The trio of Starfleet Special Missions operators walks against the flow of traffic; mostly criminals and other less than respectable characters with ease. Leading the group is Commander Kyhryk Laruun a massive Hi'ought Nausicaan with a pair of Nausicaan disruptor pistols strapped to his thighs and a Nausicaan war blade in a Dundee rig on his back. Accompanying him is Chief Ursak a Rigellian Kaylar who towers over both him and Nikara a scantily clad green Orion woman also apart of their team.

"Everyone in position." Kyhryk breathes into the subcutaneous com unit implanted along his jawbone as he leans on the railing overlooking the promenade. Ursak rests his elbows on the railing as he watches their back. Nikara wraps her arm around Kyhryk's waist giving the impression that they are an item.

Scattered across the promenade is the rest of his team split into small teams covering all the entrances and exits while blending in with the crowd. "Yep." Lohs's growls from his position one level down in a Caitian restaurant.

"So are we." Lieutenant (jg) Daniel's southern drawl carries through the ear piece receiver as he sits in the Ferengi run bar opposite Lohs's team's position. Seated at a table him and Chief Zarku, a two meter Brikar have been throwing back shots for half an hour while monitoring the promenade.

"I hate these stools." Senior Chief Khern quips. A hefty green Orion Khern is the shadiest looking member of the team due to his numerous tattoos and facial scars and fits right in with the stations guests. Like their teammates he and Ari Lin a slender Asian woman are seated in a restaurant appearing to enjoy a nice meal.

"Stow it. They should be here any…" Kyhryk mutters harshly.

"I see them." Khern chimes in. "Heading your way boss." He continues to eat.

"Got them." Signaling with his hands Kyhryk and his people move into position as they slide through the crowd to intercept their targets.

"Look for a Ferengi, an over dressed one at that." A compact Cardassian with the bearing of a gul orders his followers who act like soldiers before all hell breaks loose. Stun blasts impact four of the Cardassians as the fifth takes two steps and goes over the railing landing on the level below.

"Lohs, we got a runner." Kyhryk and Nikara start tagging the Cardassians with isolinear tags while Ursak covers them with a disruptor in hand.

"Got him." Dropping to all fours Lohs and a Caitian take off after the Cardassian. "Move." Lohs roars as he leaps over a Bolian woman who scurries to get out of the way.

Cutting right Lieutenant K'rassin a white Caitian with thin black stripes leaps onto a table and bunching his powerful legs launches himself at the Cardassian clipping an already irritated Chalnoth in the process. With claws sheathed he slams into the Cardassian driving him to the floor and smacks him on the temple knocking him out. Quickly he stabs him with an isolinear tag.

"you rotten furball, im gonna…" The Chalnoth starts to threaten K'rassin but is cut short by Lohs who throws him over the railing to the next level.

"Vermin." Lohs grins at the sight of the Chalnoth sprawled on the floor. "Kyhrryk. We have the rrunnerr."

"Ukrar. Ten to beam out."

"Five seconds." The team and their prisoners disappear in columns of light and reappear in a nondescript cargo bay with a big Capellan standing behind a transporter console. "Bridge their all aboard." Ukrar alerts the bridge.

"You heard him Monica; let the _Swahili_ know she has a go." Captain Travis commands. Seated aboard their Q-ship, an Axanar cargo ship the crew monitors their second target.

**USS Swahili**

**Orion/Federation Border**

**February 2376**

"Message from the _Farrider_. They have the package and were cleared to engage." Helmsman Vol'shur reports of the Nebula-class starship. Assigned directly to Starfleet Intelligence the _Swahili_ has been working closely with Special Mission Teams Twelve and Fifteen as they hunt down the leaders to the Cardassian Insurgency.

"Very well. Red alert." Captain Y'cau shifts in his seat. Opting for a shaved head and leaving several scars acquired in the Dominion War uncorrected Y'cau is quite intimidating for an Andorian. "Take us in."

"Going to warp, eta two minutes at maximum warp." Vol'shur's fingers glide over his console. Jumping to warp the _Swahili_ traverses the short distance and leaves warp with the Galor-class warship orbiting the station in its sights.

"Open a channel." Vol'shur nods indicating it's open. "Attention Cardassian vessel, you are ordered to drop out of warp, lower shields, and prepare to be boarded."

"They're firing." Lieutenant Geharris at tactical reports nonchalantly as the _Swahili_ shudders from weapons fire. "Minimal damage."

"Mr. Geharris, return fire. Target their engines."

"Firing." Multiple phaser blasts lance out from the _Swahili's_ next generation weapons pod and saucer section rattling the Galor's aft shields. "Her shields are holding."

"Shes firing again." Disruptor blasts impact the forward shields, a pair of photon torpedoes follow them "Shields holding at 70 percent." The _Swahili_ shudders from the impact of the torpedoes while launching a pair of her own and following it with more phaser strikes. "That did it, her aft shields are fluctuating."

"Keep firing." With surgical precision a pair of phaser beams carves into the Galor's warp nacelles and impulse engines dropping her from warp.

"She dropped out of warp."

"Come about, drop us in behind her." Y'cau commands.

"Coming about." Dropping from warp the formidable cruiser banks bringing the Galor back into its sights where it delivers several punishing blows from its phasers taking out the Galor's weapons and shields.

"Reading fluctuations in their warp core." Lt. Commander Fallin shouts out. "She'll blow any minute."

"Lock onto anyone you can, beam them to cargo bays four and five." Tasked with the possibility of having to transport large numbers of prisoners multiple cargo bays were retrofitted into multi-level holding cells. "All power to shields and back away to max transporter range."

"Ye sir." Chief Engineer Commander Hi'lonor goes to work as the cruiser reverses course.

"Major Yulenko , you have prisoners incoming."

"Yes sir." The _Swahili's_ contingent of Federation Marines greets their new charges with assault rifles at the ready as they move them into cells.

"Estimate thirty seconds till she blows." The bridge crew sits there in uneasy silence until the view screen lights up with the exploding warship.

"How many did we get?"

"Less than two hundred." Hi'lonor reports with a shake of his head. "Lot of wounded amongst them."

"Alert the doc."

"What now sir?"

"Set a course for Star Station Echo."

"Yes sir." With that the _Swahili_ jumps to warp.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mission

Deep Space Nine

Bajoran System

February 2376

Commander Kyhryk Laruun, the only Nausicaan in Starfleet, lounged in apparent silence outside Admiral Itozo's temporary office on Deep Space Nine. He was dressed in civilian clothing but in reality he was growing impatient and no one wants an impatient Nausicaan.

A Hi'ought Nausicaan, he was taller and more muscular than most of his species. That coupled with knuckle spikes and numerous death knots in his hair (mementos signifying missions and kills made him quite intimidating. He resembled a mercenary or a smuggler not a career Starfleet officer and leader of a Starfleet Special Missions team. But, a Nausicaan in a Starfleet uniform, especially one of his stature, would be remembered while another 'murderous' Nausicaan in civilian clothing would be nothing new.

The door hissed open. "Laruun." Admiral Itozo appeared in the doorway. "Get in here," he snapped. An unimposing Andorian, the admiral had spent his life in the shadows countering threats to the Federation that most citizens didn't know existed. He had been Kyhryk's mentor ever since he joined Starfleet Intelligence.

"What do you have for me admiral?" Kyhryk questioned as he poured himself a drink from the admiral's private stock.

"Pour me a scotch," Itozo ordered as he sat down behind his desk. "How has vacation treated you?"

"I'm bored but I did recruit a new member."

"Ah yes. Lieutenant Chase Daniels. I've read his file and it's most impressive for someone his age. Graduated from the academy just before the war, served with distinction and received several commendations, trained by Commander Sevine, the head hand-hand combat instructor at the academy, and Sevine said and I quote 'He was the third best student he ever taught.' "

"He is very good." Kyhryk sipped from his drink. "Now, since you ordered me and my team out here I take it you have a mission for us?"

"To the point like usual." He tossed a datapad down on his desk in front of Kyhryk and then took a seat. "Legate Tevil. When the Cardassian Union surrendered, he and his fleet chose to keep fighting and disappeared into the badlands. Since then they have conducted hit and run attacks against unaligned, Klingon, Romulan and Federation forces providing aid to the various worlds affected by the war."

"So you want me and my people to find them?" Kyhryk tossed back the last of his drink. "This sounds like a job for the regular fleet, not us."

"Correct. I want you to find them and you're doing it because the regular fleet is stretched thin and intelligence suggests Tevil has been forming alliances with the Orion Syndicate, Nausicaan clans, and the other major players in drugs, smuggling, and arms dealing. You and your team know that crowd; most of you grew up in it. You won't be alone, I'm assigning the _Far Rider_ to you and the _Swahili_ will provide backup. The rest is there," said as he pointed to the datapad."

"I see." Kyhryk levered himself out of the chair and poured another drink. "When will the _Far Rider_ and _Swahili_ be here?"

"Tomorrow, around 1700. I expect results and prisoners, so leave some people alive this time," Itozo demanded. "Don't go in shooting, keep shooting, and once you've killed everyone decide to ask questions."

"Taking all the fun out of my job there, boss." Kyhryk jested as he finished his drink. "I suppose I can have fun interrogating prisoners." A look appeared on the Nausicaan's face. "Is Garak still here? He loves an interrogation."

"Yes he is." Itozo stared across his desk at Kyhryk. "Does he still hate you because of…"

Kyhryk saddened at that memory."Yes."

Promenade

Deep Space Nine

February 2376

"How long do you think we will be here?" Nikara wondered out loud. A stunning green Orion woman, Nikara forced more than a few of the station's guests to lose their concentration when they noticed her; one man even ran into a door frame. A former slave, Nikara was recruited by Itozo and rescued by Kyhryk from one of the Nausicaan clans after he brought about its downfall by assassinating its leader.

"Until the boss gives us a mission," her companion, Lieutenant Ari Lin, chimed in. Born and raised on Centauri IV which had 1.8 G of gravity, Ari Lin is below average in height but don't let that fool you. Highly skilled in Muy Tai, Krav Maga and Suus Mahna-amongst other disciplines-she is a force to be reckoned with if angered. "So I suggest we enjoy ourselves."

"How about Quarks?" Lieutenant Chase Daniels the newest team member and final member of their trio suggested. "I heard it's rather good."

"Ooh." Nikara agreed with a smile on her face. "I can play some Dabo and wipe Quark out…again."

The Lower Deck

Deep Space Nine

February 2376

Seated at a table in a new bar and restaurant called The Lower Deck that catered solely to enlisted personnel and freighter crews the NCO's from Team Twelve enjoyed a drink or two or twenty.

"Three…two…one…go." Racing, the NCO's attempted to see who could chug a stein of mead the fastest and Master Chief Khern, a very large green Orion with his years of experience, won hands down.

"Better luck next time, fellas," he chuckled as he picked up a pitcher of ale. "Refill?" Steins appeared in front of him.

"We've never beaten you." Senior Chief Lohs, their resident Kzinti, growled as he tore into a pile of targ ribs. "I don't know why we even try anymore." He flicked a bone at Khern in irritation.

"It's the challenge." Ursak's deep bass rumbled through the bar. Even seated at a table of larger than normal beings, Ursak-a Rigellian Kaylar-is a head above even them.

"That it is. One day one of us will beat him," Zarku, the rocklike Brikar ,commented. "Age will catch up to him sooner or later."

"I'm not that old," Khern scowled before choking on his drink. The sight of Khern sputtering and spilling ale all over the place triggered a round of laughter. "Ok, maybe I am."

Quark's Bar

Deep Space Nine

February 2376

"Hello Quark," Nikara purred as she slid onto a bar stool.

At the sight of the lovely Orion woman Quark scowled. "Not you again."

"Yep, it's me and I brought friends." She smiled coyly. Ari took a seat while Chase chose to stand.

Between the smile and pheromones Quark softened for a second but then realized what she was doing. "Stop that." He snapped. "No using your pheromones on me again."

"Aww." A pout formed on her lips. "I seem to remember you enjoyed my attention last time."

"Right until you cleaned me out at Dabo and then caused a fight that cost me a fortune to fix in damages," he complained. Now do you want a drink or not? I have other paying customers who require attention." Quark was becoming irritated with Nikara and her antics.

" A bottle of Andorian ale and three glasses," Ari stepped in before Nikara did something she would regret, like punching Quark in the face repeatedly.

"Fine," Quark snapped. He slammed down a bottle of ale and three glasses from a shelf . "You'll pay me now."

"Here." From a satchel Chase retrieved several slips of latinum. "This enough." It was more than enough and the extra would keep Quark off their backs for the night at least .

"Now then." Nikara turned her attention to the bar. "Where should we…" Her eyes fall upon a familiar figure. "Follow me."

Off in the corner where he had spent the last hour nursing a bottle of Andorian ale, disgraced Starfleet intelligence operative and former Maquis member Landon Hale sat slumped in a chair. At the sound of a chair being pulled out from under the table, he managed a glance upward.

"Hello." Nikara dropped into the seat. "You don't look so good." She glanced at the bottle and noticed it's almost empty. "I can see why. You never could hold your liquor."

"When did you get here?" Hale stammered as he reached for the bottle, but Nikara swiped it before he could touch it.

"You have had enough and several hours ago."

Chase and Ari sat down in the two remaining seats. "Who is this guy?" they both questioned.

"Ari and Chase, meet Landon Hale, Kyhryk's former protégé and Maquis member until he lost his nerve and turned himself in."

"Hello Garak." At Kyhyrk's voice Garak halted upon entering his quarters.

"You." He turned his head slowly and took notice of the Nausicaan sitting in one of his chairs. "What do you want?"

"To talk," Kyhryk answered while holding up a bottle of kanar. "And to make amends."

"You think a bottle of Kanar will make up for what you did. I don't think so," he stated as he walked toward a dresser.

"I know it won't, but it's a start."

"No, it's not." Garak ripped open a drawer and reached for a disruptor that was not there.

Still seated, the Nausicaan calmly stared at the Cardassian tailor as he pulled a disruptor out from under his coat. "I found the disruptor within five minutes. " He tossed it to him. "You've gotten sloppy and no it doesn't make up for what happened but I need your help and it's not about my clothes."

"I'm not a spy anymore remember. I'm merely a tailor," he remarked. "And you do appear to need my services as a tailor. That jacket does not fit you at all." Garak smiled at his insult but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"A tailor who is still very well informed about what goes on in the quadrant." Kyhryk stepped closer. "I need help finding Legate Tevil."

"Tevil." Garak's scowled and his eyes turned cold. "So it's true he went rogue."

"Yes. I know you and he never liked each other."

"He had a hand in my exile. I'd like to carve the flesh from his bones." A side of Garak that very few people had ever seen surfaced for just a second.

"If you help me I'll make sure you get a chance to show him just how much you dislike him."

"I see." Garak placed the disruptor back in the drawer. "Stop by my shop tomorrow at this time. I will have what you ask."

"Ok."

"And leave the Kanar."

Kyhryk exited and decided to stop by Quark's to check up on Nikara. Last thing he needed was her cleaning out Quark again at Dabo or causing another bar brawl.

Quark's Bar

Deep Space Nine

February 2376

Kyhryk strolled right into Quark's and after a moment or two spotted Nikara. Being the only Orion woman she stood out. After a stop at the bar where he bought a bottle of bloodwine and said hello to Morn he strolled right up to the table.

"Landon." He took in the sight of the former intelligence operative and Maquis member. "When did you get out of prison?"

"He was released at the end of the war or so he says," Nikara answered for him. Chase and Ari being perceptive slipped away to the bar once Kyhryk started talking.

"I see." He dropped into a seat which creaked under his weight-not surprising given how cheap Quark is. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm here because…blagh." He fell out of his chair and puked his guts out. "I have nowhere else to go." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"I don't feel like staying here anymore. Especially now that he puked," Nikara suggested. "Your place though," she said as she slid her chair closer to Kyhryk's and stroked his arm. "Sounds like a good idea though."

He took one look at her and the decision was made for him. "Agreed." Kyhryk tossed Landon over his shoulder as Nikara gathered up the bottles and the two departed for Kyhryk's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Space Nine

Bajoran System

February 2376

"Hey handsome," Nikara purred as she crossed the bedroom floor naked like usual, "what's on today's schedule?"

Kyhryk took in the lovely Orion's stunning body, "Nothing planned aside from a visit to Garak later and a talk with Ladon but I believe you have an idea don't you?" he pulled Nikara on top of him.

"Oh, I can think of something to pass the time," she leaned down and kissed Kyrhyk before he flipped her over onto her back and kissed her back.

"But we should go pay a visit Ladon first…" he rolled off the bed leaving her there, "so get dressed."

"You bastard," she cursed at him but laughed as she did before she became serious, "he is a mess."

"Prison and guilt does that to you," was all Kyhryk said as he slipped on a pair of khaki pants, dark brown shirt and his coat from yesterday. "What he did is eating away at him, sapping him of his will to live. I have a plan though that might bring him out of his depression. Now come on," he playfully slapped her firm behind as she squirmed her way into tight fitting split brown skirt and skimpy top.

"Oww," Chase groaned as he exited his quarters, "why did you let me drink so much?"

Ari stared at him unsympathetically, "I told you to take it easy when drinking Andorian ale because it creeps up on you." Unlike her companion Ari stopped drinking after they finished the first bottle of ale and Chase drank most of a second bottle before she managed to talk him into leaving Quark's.

"I believe you," he groaned, "I'm starving, can we get some food?"

"Sure, I know a place," A malicious grin formed as Ari realized how she gain some more amusement from Chase's predicament.

"Is it good?"

"Of course," her grin widened, "You'll love it."

"Captain," the shuttle pilot alerted his passenger, "we are ready to dock with the station."

"Understood," the passenger answered as he stood up from his seat and gathered his things.

"We are docked," the shuttle shuddered as the airlock clamped down. "Good by captain," the pilot wished the captain fair well but all he received in return was the cold shoulder.

Tall, lean, and stripped away of any weakness during the occupation of Bajor Captain Kari Logas of the Bajoran Militia was not a man to be trifled with. Dressed simply he appeared to be any regular Bajoran citizen but the uncorrected scar on his face inflicted by a Jem'Hadar kar'takin, his ease of movement, and awareness of his surroundings informed soldiers and warriors this was a man to leave alone.

"Ladon, wake up," Kyhryk flipped Ladon out of his bed while Nikara ordered him a raktajino from the replicator.

"Whaaa, what do you want," he groaned.

"Get changed, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk with you…" he stammered as he pushed himself up against the bed.

"To bad," Kyhryk squatted down in front of him, "because I want to."

"Well I don't," he tried to say before Kyhryk backhanded him and bounced Ladon's head off the bed frame.

"You will listen to me," he roared loud enough that both Ladon and Nikara flinched as she shoved the raktajino into Ladon's hand. "You need a fresh start and I am willing to give it to you. I've been tasked with hunting down Legate Tevil and I could use your help. He disappeared into the badlands like the Maquis and with nearly all the Maquis dead I need someone who knows the badlands and that's you.

As well Tevil is apparently reaching out to the Syndicate and other crime organizations looking for weapons, supplies, ships, you name. You made it into some rather close knit circles amongst those crowds, circles I couldn't get into with even after years of trying and use of quite a lot of latinum spent."

"You don't want me, I already let you down once and it brought death to thousands of people," Ladon whined.

Kyhryk realized he needed to raise the intensity of his approach. With both hands he latched onto Ladon's jacket and lifted him up into the air before he slammed him into the wall several times and spilled the raktajino all over him in the process. "You made a mistake now you have to make a decision. Continue to live in shame and drink yourself to death or come with me and have a shot at redemption," he dropped Ladon to the ground. "If you don't want to help yourself then you are of no use to me or anyone else." With Nikara in tow the Nausicaan left the human to his misery.

"Is he going to be ok," Nikara questioned.

"I don't know. If he goes with us then he might come around," Kyhryk replied as he stepped into a turbolift.

"Boss," Captain Travis of the _Far_ _Rider_ appeared on the desk mounted the view screen.

"Hello Travis," Itozo leaned back in his chair.

"We will be there in five hours sir, the new warp engines are faster than we thought."

"Very good Travis, your new crewmen are already here and awaiting your arrival as well as some cargo." While the channel was encrypted it was better to talk in code on the off chance someone had cracked the encryption and listen in on their conversation.

"Understood boss, see you in five hours then," Travis acknowledged that the Special Mission Team was awaiting his arrival and they had brought some new toys with them.

"Till then," Itozo closed the channel. This time tomorrow Kyhryk and team will be out of his hair for at least awhile and he appreciated that. While Kyhryk was the best at what he did whenever he and his team showed up to a starbase troubled followed them in form or another and the sooner they are gone the faster they can find Tevil. Between Travis and Kyhryk his best Q-ship crew and Special Mission Team were on the job and if they couldn't find and neutralize Tevil then no one can.

"When is the Far Rider getting here?" Khern asked of his old friend Kyhryk after he and Nikara joined the NCOs at Quark's for breakfast.

"The boss messaged me; they will be here at 1200," he answered after he swallowed a large piece of bacon.

"Good to here, means we can get out of here sooner," Lohs commented.

"You're still hanging out with that furball Kyhryk," a voice remarked loud enough to be heard by everyone at the table.

"What did you say," Kyhryk stormed to his feet and turned to face the newcomer. "Kari," he stalked forward in recognition of the newcomer and glared at the Bajoran who didn't back down when confronted by the giant of a Nausicaan.

"You heard me," Kari jested before he grinned.

"Good to see you back," Kyhryk clapped the Bajoran member of his team on the back and nearly knocked him over in the process. While he knew others of his team far longer, Kari was one of the few people who understood what Kyhryk endured while growing up. He came from a similar background to Kyhryk's; raised in violence, orphaned and found a place delivering death and destruction to Cardassians before he ran into Kyhryk shortly after the occupation ended. It was in Kyhryk that Kari found a kindred spirit and the two have been close friends ever since then.

"It's good to be back," Kari commented in the quiet, reserved tone he was known for, "It's nice being home but I miss working."

"Hi Kari," Ari appeared behind him.

"Hi Ari," he greeted her and hugged her when she leaned for one.

"Where is Chase?" Kyhryk asked with a concerned look on his face as noticed his absence.

"Oh, he is emptying his stomach of what little _gagh_ he managed to get down before it and the Andorian ale he drank last night decided to come back up," she grinned while the rest of the table grimaced.

"Not nice Ari," Khern chastised her, "You're supposed to be nice to the rookie."

"I'm not his babysitter, he brought it on himself."

"Really, I brought it on myself," Chase clamped a hand down on Ari's shoulder as displayed impressive stealth for someone his size by slipping up on her unnoticed, "I'll pay you back when I beat you in sparring tomorrow."

"You can try," the slender Centauran challenged.

"I can break you if I wanted," the bulky lieutenant who was a foot taller and 40 kilogram heavier retorted.

"Knock it off children," Kyhryk barked at the two lieutenants who are young enough to be his kids, "Or I'll kick both of your asses myself." They both shut up because they knew Kyhryk could take them both at the same time and win with ease. He is that good.

The airlock cycled and the Far Riders crew is revealed. "Hello Kyhryk," Travis stepped forward with his hand outstretched to his old friend. The world of Starfleet Intelligence operatives is quite small which meant most of them worked with one another at one point or another throughout their career

"Travis," Kyhryk bypassed the hand and lifted Travis into a bear hug, "Good to see you."

"You too," Travis felt the same way.

"Hello old friend," A muscular Angosian stepped up beside Travis. During the Dominion War Angosian commando squads supplemented Starfleet Special Mission Teams, Ruras Tal the second to last member of Special Mission Team Twelve was a member of one such squad before Itozo pulled him into the world of spies and lies.

As those three greeted each other Nikara and Monica Keene the Far Rider's chief helmsman hugged each other. When Monica was recruited into Starfleet Intelligence as a pilot and occasional operative Nikara took her under her wing and showed her the ropes.

"Have you kept Kyhryk in line?" Monica questioned with an amused look on her face. It is no secret the two are lovers yet it is kept quiet because of the nature of their work.

Nikara glanced at Kyhryk who glared at the two women, "I have so far," she replied with a smile on her face. The rest of the crowd; Far Rider and Undesirable laughed before Kyhryk glared in their direction which silenced them.

"Everyone be back here in 24 hours, we leave then. If you are not here I am sure the boss can find some use for you…perhaps a punching bag or tester for the edge of his ushan-tor," Kyhryk looked them all in the eye which drove home his point. None of them wished to be at the receiving end of a beating from Itozo who for an over sixty year old Andorian could still fight against someone a third his age and deliver a sound beating to his opponent.

"Garak," Kyhryk appeared in Garak's shop at the scheduled time. Meticulous as he always the shop was ordered and well kept with everything in its place.

"Kyhryk," Garak held up a knee length leather coat, "try this on." He chucked it at him.

"A coat," Kyhryk remarked surprised. "You really don't like this one do you," he shrugged out his coat and slipped the new one on. A rich brown the leather coat matched Kyhryk's shirt and was decorated in silver conchos; they started above the wrist and ran up the sleeves to the shoulders, encircled the waist, and traveled along the hems including where in the front it closed.

"This one will be able to hide the triple gun and dual knife rig you preferred quite easily," Garak commented as he held out a data chip, "The information you requested."

"Thank you Garak," Kyhryk's thank you was sincere, "and yes I still do prefer that rig."

"Five slips of latinum for the coat," Garak demanded, "you know the price for the information."

"I do," he handed over the five slips without protest from a hip pouch. "When we capture him you will get some alone time with Tevil," Kyhryk stated with the knowledge that Tevil would suffer greatly once Garak got to spend time with him in a room without windows but deep down he knew it was highly unlikely Tevil would be taken alive.

The two teams spent the twenty four hours up until launch partying it up and true to form ended up in the brig before they were done. A little wheeling and dealing with the station's commander got them released in time for the launch but with only minutes to spare.

Kyhryk strolled onto the Far Rider's bridge accompanied by Nikara and Ruras. "Are we ready to go?" he asked of Travis.

"Yes," he glanced at Kyhryk, "Where to?"

"Orion territory, there are several arms dealers we need to have some talks with," he replied.

"Alright then. Monica set course for the Orion border at warp 7."

"Sure thing boss," she tapped away at her console as the Far Rider banked away from Deep Space Nine and jumped to warp.


End file.
